Can You Feel Mine?
by KNaRaXo
Summary: Sehun sangat mencintai seorang Luhan. Tapi Sehun sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Luhan telah menjadi milik Lay seorang, dan membuat perasaan Sehun hancur. Namun suatu hari, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dan merenggut nyawa Lay. Sejak itu, Sehun mengalami suatu kejadian dan harus melakukan sebuah permintaan. -HunHan- Chapter 1


Can You Feel Mine?

HunHan

**Halo, saya KeHaXo. Ini pertama kalinya menulis FF dengan genre Yaoi, apalagi castnya HunHan. Semoga saja suka, ya!**

**Warning! : Typo bertebaran**

-Honest-

Sebenarnya hujan masih bisa menurunkan airnya dari langit. Bumi tak keberatan sama sekali. Bahkan matahari setia menunggu hingga awan bebas menangis. Tapi awan enggan. Mengapa? Karena seorang laki-laki tengah merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya, merasakan sinar matahari menimpa tubuhnya. Wajahnya terasa panas, namun hatinya terasa lebih panas. Ia telah menunggu seseorang sedari tadi, dan orang yang dinantinya tak kunjung terlihat.

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu memeriksa ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan atau telepon dari sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. Padahal Sehun sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahan panas, tapi sangat membenci dingin. Dan demi orang itu, ia rela menunggu.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya ketika melihat seseorang berlari terburu-buru menujunya. Orang itu melambaikan tangannya, begitu pula Sehun. Ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat, Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kebahagian menjalari hatinya. Senyum bahkan tak henti-hentinya ia tunjukkan.

Luhan tersenyum manis seraya meletakkan tangannnya di atas lutut dengan badan yang membungkuk. Ia sudah lelah berlari karena sedari tadi Sehun tak berhenti menghubunginya. Ia duduk di samping Sehun.

"_Mianhae_, Sehun. Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan temanku," ujar Luhan mengusap peluhnya. Sehun mengangguk kecil. Baginya dengan keberadaan Luhan sekarang sudah memenuhi permintaan maaf Luhan, bahkan lebih.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar lantunan lagu klasik. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Ternyata Luhan masih berminat untuk memasang lagu klasik, padahal saat SMA Luhan memarahinya karena telah mengganti _ringtone _ponsel _namja _itu.

Luhan buru-buru menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian, senyumnya merekah. Wajahnya menampakkan semburat merah. Dan Sehun tahu artinya. Artinya, kekasih Luhan tengah menghubunginya.

"Lay, aku menanti kau menghubungiku! Di mana kau?" tanya Luhan ceria.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa sudah cukup mendengarkan Luhan dan Lay berbicara lewat ponsel setiap hari. Sehun bahkan sudah menunjukkan ketidak-senangannya kepada Luhan. Tapi seperti telah terbutakan, Luhan tak dapat menyadari itu. Itu membuat Sehun benar-benar jengkel.

"Kau… ingin mengajakku kencan?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. "Hari ini?"

Sehun terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia dan Luhan telah berjanji untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan sekarang Lay mengajak Luhan pergi kencan? Tidak bisa! Bukankah Lay sendiri telah mengatakan bahwa ia begitu sibuk hari ini? Sehun telah tahan mendengar jeritan kesal Luhan hari ini gara-gara Lay.

Luhan memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Matanya bergerak perlahan, menatap Sehun yang tampak tak setuju. Ada rasa bersalah di sorot mata rusa itu. Luhan menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat.

"Aku dan Lay… akan pergi kencan hari ini. Ia bilang tugas mengajar kursusnya dibatalkan karena ada seorang guru baru yang akan mengajar untuk hari ini. Jadi, kami akan pergi." Luhan menatap ujung sepatunya. "Sehun… tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menahan kekesalannya yang sudah ingin diteriakkannya kepada Luhan. Tapi menyadari betapa inginnya Luhan untuk pergi bersama Lay, Sehun tidak bisa apa-apa. Karena ia sudah terlambat untuk bisa terus bersama Luhan. Semua waktu Luhan tentu akan dimiliki Lay sebagai kekasihnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum paksa. "Tidak apa, aku tidak keberatan."

Luhan tersenyum senang. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. Setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"_Gomawo_, Sehun. Aku janji akan menemanimu besok!"

Sehun tersenyum pahit. Ia tak rela untuk melepaskan tangan Luhan. Ia ingin menggenggam tangan Luhan sebentar lagi. Tapi Luhan telah melepaskannya dan berlari seraya melambaikan tangan. Sehun membalasnya dengan lemas.

Setelah sosok Luhan tak terlihat, Sehun memukul pohon dengan keras. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Atau jika bisa mengejar Luhan dan menahannya agar tak pergi bersama Lay. Tapi Sehun tak bisa. Ia tak berhak. Benar-benar kacau.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada pohon itu. Ia ingat betul pohon ini. Pohon di mana ia dan Luhan pertama kali bertemu saat remaja dulu. Luhan adalah orang baru di lingkungan rumahnya. Saat itu, Luhan agak susah untuk berteman dengan orang lain. Sehun bahkan tak terlalu tertarik dengannya.

Tapi Sehun mulai tertarik ketika melihat Luhan sering menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku sketsa. Karena penasaran, Sehun mencoba untuk mendekati Luhan. Dan yang ia temukan adalah seorang remaja yang menuliskan impian-impiannya di atas sebuah buku sketsa. Dari situ, Sehun mengerti bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang baik dan polos. Sejak itu, mereka bersahabat.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu bahwa seorang laki-laki sejati adalah laki-laki yang tidak menangis. Tapi… bagaimana? Hatinya sekarang terasa sakit, dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Terdengar _ringtone _lagu Shinhwa-Yo dari saku Sehun. Sehun mengambil ponselnya, lalu menjawab sambungan telepon.

"_Yeoboseyo_. Apakah benar ini adalah Oh Sehun?" Terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari seberang.

"_Ne_, _nuguseyo_?" tanya Sehun mengelap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Ini adalah Meihan _Noona_, Sehun-ah," ucap perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah Meihan, kakak perempuan Luhan.

"Ada apa, _Noona_?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Tidak biasanya Meihan menghubunginya. Tapi ini terasa aneh. Suara Meihan terdengar sangat khawatir, membuat hati Sehun cemas.

Tak ada jawaban dari sana. Dan itu membuat Sehun semakin cemas. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Perlahan, Sehun bisa mendengar suara isak tangis. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Tangannya gemetar. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi.

"Sehun…" suara Meihan bergetar, terbata-bata. "Sehun, Luhan…."

Sehun terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak sekarang ketika mendengar nama Luhan disebutkan oleh Meihan dengan suara isak tangis.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan, _Noona_? Ada apa?!" desak Sehun. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mendengar kabar Luhan terucap dari bibir ? Ada apa?!" desak Sehun. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mendengar kabar Luhan terucap dari bibir _yeoja _itu.

"Luhan dan Lay mengalami kecelakaan mobil."

Sehun membanting ponselnya ke tanah, lalu bergegas berlari untuk menemui Luhan di rumah sakit.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Haha, apakah aneh? Maklum, KeHaXo masih pemula. Masih agak bodoh dalam membuat cerita atau Fanfiction. Tapi KeHaXo harap, kalian mau me-review FF ini dan setia menunggu :D **

**Mungkin akan dipost jika ada waktu untuk chapter selanjutnya, jadi nantikan! *maksa**

**Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya! :D**


End file.
